Lewis and Clark County, Montana
Lewis and Clark County is a county located in the U.S. state of Montana. As of the 2010 census, the population was 63,395. Its county seat is Helena, the state capital. The numerical designation for Lewis and Clark County (used in the issuance of the state's license plates) is 5. The county was established in 1865 as Edgerton County, and was renamed "Lewis and Clark County" two years later. Lewis and Clark County is part of the Helena, MT Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 15 * U.S. Highway 12 * U.S. Highway 287 * Montana Highway 21 * Montana Highway 200 Adjacent Counties * Teton County - north * Cascade County - east * Meagher County - east * Broadwater County - southeast * Jefferson County - south * Powell County - west * Flathead County - northwest National protected areas * Flathead National Forest (part) * Helena National Forest (part) * Lewis and Clark National Forest (part) * Lolo National Forest (part) * Rocky Mountain Front Conservation Area (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the of 2000, there were 55,716 people, 22,850 households, and 14,966 families residing in the county. The population density was 16 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 25,672 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.21% white, 0.20% Black or African American, 2.04% Native American, 0.52% Asian American, 0.05% Pacific Islander American, 0.38% from other races, and 1.61% from two or more races. 1.51% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 22.6% were of German, 15.5% Irish, 10.9% English, 9.5% Norwegian and 6.1% American ancestry according to the 2000 Census. There were 22,850 households out of which 32.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.40% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.50% were non-families. 29.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.60% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 27.90% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 11.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,360, and the median income for a family was $46,766. Males had a median income of $33,515 versus $23,961 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,763. About 7.30% of families and 10.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.60% of those under age 18 and 6.50% of those age 65 or over. In the county of the population that's 25 years old and over 91.4% of them have a High school diploma, 31.6% of that population has a Bachelor's degree or higher, 17.2% of the population is disabled, 1.6% of them are foreign born, and only 4.0% of the population can speak another language at home. According to the 2000 Census 59.7% of the population (male) is married but, now separated. For the women it is only 3% lower at 56.7%. The average family size is 2.95. In the county there are 25,672 homes, 2,822 of which are vacant. Communities City *Helena (county seat) Town *East Helena Census-designated places *Augusta *Helena Valley Northeast *Helena Valley Northwest *Helena Valley Southeast *Helena Valley West Central *Helena West Side *Lincoln Unincorporated Communities *Craig *Unionville *Wolf Creek Ghost towns *Marysville *Rimini Notable residents *Seth Bullock, sheriff of Lewis and Clark County, and later served as sheriff of Deadwood, South Dakota. *Mike McGrath, current Chief Justice of the Montana Supreme Court, former Montana Attorney General, previously served as County Attorney of Lewis and Clark County. *Johnny Miljus, major league baseball pitcher, retired to Fort Harrison in Lewis and Clark County. *W. A. Boyle, president of the United Mine Workers of America, was born in Bald Butte, about two miles southwest of Marysville. *Brian Knight, Major League Baseball umpire * All of the Governors of the state of Montana, whose capital city, Helena, is in this county. See also * List of cemeteries in Lewis and Clark County, Montana * List of lakes in Lewis and Clark County, Montana * List of mountains in Lewis and Clark County, Montana * National Register of Historic Places listings in Lewis and Clark County, Montana References External links * Lewis and Clark County web site Category:Lewis and Clark County, Montana Category:Helena, Montana micropolitan area Category:1865 establishments in Montana Territory Category:Settlements established in 1865